This invention relates to a rotating front bumper that provides easy access to the engine compartment of a mobile commercial vehicle. Specifically, multiple embodiments are disclosed, by means of which the vehicle front bumper, which ordinarily prevents access to the engine compartment, may be rotated forward. In this way, the rearwardly swept ends of the front bumper are moved out of the way.